


Closed Doors

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Community: Drabble_a_Trois, Drabble, Goodbyes, Hobbits, Male Protagonist, Multi, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Closed Doors

Frodo felt his future on his back, but couldn't yet look away from the receding figures of dear Pippin, beloved Merry - and Sam.

Sam would go back to Rosie, as he should, and live a happy life. Frodo imagined for one last self-indulgent moment himself a part of that life: days spent in Shire sunshine and winter evenings with their children at his knee, and nights spent sleeping between those two excellent hobbits - but he was too cold now to be warmed by sunlight and love.

He turned away at last, and looked into the brilliance of the west.


End file.
